warriorcats_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
GrassClan
Welcome to GrassClan! You walk on a meadow. 'What are you doing here, in GrassClan territory?' a voice snapped. 'Calm, Blossompaw.' you hear another voice speaking, much gentler. You look scared behind you. 'Mousedung!' the cat called Blossompaw snapped. 'Now that mangy loner can escape!' You see two cats walk from behind a bush. 'Don't mind this furball!' you hear the biggest of the two joking. 'We are two cats from GrassClan.' You gasp. 'O-One of the Clans?' you stammer. 'Yes!' you hear the cat say. 'I'm Foreststar. And this bossy furball who think the whole world is hers, is Blossompaw.' About GrassClan GrassClan is a peaceful Clan also. They are swift and loyal, like one of the legandaric Clans, WindClan. They love hunting, especially on the meadow. They hunt mostly rabbits, haws and other raptors. Their borders are the closest to SnowClan's and NightClan's. They are in a war with SnowClan, WildClan and NightClan. To read more about the fights, click this. To read more about GrassClan, click this. Join GrassClan To join GrassClan, fill out this form and put it in the comments. You can also adopt a cat if there's Free for adoption ''behind that cat. Name: Fur color and pattern (pattern not nessecary): Eye color: Scars (not nessecary): Position: Apprentice (not nessecary): Kits (only if you are a nursing queen) Your user name: Allegiances 'Leader' '''Foreststar - Brown-golden tom with bright-green eyes. Owned by Wolffur' Apprentice: Blossompaw 'Deputy' Pinerock - A light-brown tom with a stumpy tail, formely from the Tribe Of Rushing Water, first name was Pine That Clings At Rock. ''Free for adoption'' Apprentice: Pinepaw 'Medicine Cat' Ottertail - White tom with ginger splotches, green eyes and a flat tail. Owned by Wolffur 'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Dawnpaw 'Warriors' Freezepelt - Ginger she-cat with brown patches and blue eyes. Owned by Blackstar27 Blackstripe - Pure white she-cat with a black stripe running down one side. ''Free for adoption'' Cinderash - Darkgray she-cat with huge blue eyes. Owned by Wolffur. Applefur - Brown tom with lightgreen eyes. Owned by Wolffur. Dunesand - Pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Mushroomfur - Fluffy white tom with green eyes. Owned by Wolffur Lizardclaw - Brown tom with blue eyes. Has hooked claws. ''Free for adoption'' Firetail - White she-cat with a firey ginger tail and green eyes. Owned by Wolffur. Apprentice: Antpaw Poppyseed - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Owned by Wolffur Apprentice: Tanglepaw Sandrain - Gray tom with sand-colored speckles. Has green eyes. Owned by Wolffur 'Apprentices' Tanglepaw - Wiry brown tom with a tangled fur. Has yellow eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Antpaw - Lightbrown she-cat with black ears and paws, has amber eyes. Owned by Wolffur Blossompaw - Pure white she-cat with green eyes. Owned by Wolffur Pinepaw - Gray she-cat with blue eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Dawnpaw - Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes. Owned by Wolffur 'Queens' None yet 'Elders' None yet RP center 'Hi Firetail.' meowed Foreststar. 'What's the reason you want to speak me?' he asked gentle. 'Foreststar... I-Im expecting kits. And you are the father of them.' Firetail meowed. 'T-That is wonderful!' exclaimed Forestheart. 'I'm sure that you are a perfect mother.' He nuzzled Firetail. 'I'm sure you are the perfect father.' she meowed. 'But... What if the other Clans are going to attack?' she added. 'I'll protect you and our kits with my life.' Foreststar meowed. 'Stupid Snowstar!' meowed Firetail suddenly. 'If he had not start this stupid battle, my siblings and dad would still live!' Her eyes were clouded with grief. 'Don't worry.' meowed Foreststar. 'Tomorrow I will go to the other Clans and talk to them.' he added. 'But... What if they attack you?' mewed Firetail worriedly. 'I'll fight until I can't anymore.' he said fiercely. 'For you and our kits!' he purred. 'How long are you expecting kits so far?' he asked. 'Ottertail says a half moon.' Firetail exclaimed. 'Wow! Pretty long!' mewed Foreststar impressed. 'I think they have you're beauty.' he added softly. 'And they will have your strength.' Firetail mewed. 'Come on, it's time to sleep.' she added. 'Would you mind sharing a den with me?' asked Foreststar. 'If you want!' mewed Firetail. 'Of course, mousebrain!' said Foreststar joking. 'Otherwise I would'n ask you!' 'Okay then!' Firetail mewed. 'But you take that mousebrain back, bossy furball!' she joked. 'Come on, lets sleep.' Foreststar meowed. They walked into the den. Foreststar lay down and saw how Firetail curled up beside him. Foreststar laid his paw on Firetail's belly. 'Goodnight Firetail.' he said. 'Goodnight, little warriors!' he said. 'Goodnight Foreststar!' Firetail said. Foreststar walked in a strange forest. It looked like the old territory of the legandaric Clans. He had been here more times in his dreams, and also in real life. Then a starry cat walked toward him. 'Squirreltail?' Foreststar asked the former medicine cat, who died in a battle against SnowClan. 'I have a prophecy for you. Before there is peace, blood from Wild, Night, Snow and Grass will be spilled because great mistakes.' Squirreltail meowed solemny. 'What does that mean?' asked Foreststar scared. 'I can't tell more, I'm afraid...' Squirreltail says. Foreststar wakes up. Category:Clans